Russia and Friendship
by crapfest
Summary: Russia used to wonder what friendship could be. Big adventure, Tons of fun, a beautiful heart, faithful and strong, sharing kindness, it's an easy fee, and Vodka makes it all complete.


**MY LITTLE RUSSIA MY LITTLE RUSSIA.**

**This was a request on the Kink meme.**

* * *

><p>Russia couldn't believe his eyes. In front of him sat Estonia's laptop. And Estonia's desktop background appeared to be a bright pink pony eating some cake. Underneath it were the two words: 'Pinkie Pie'.<p>

Russia lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

"What's a pinkie pie?" He mumbled to himself. Was it a type of cake? Perhaps it was an Estonian dish. He shrugged and opened up Google. He typed in the words pinkie pie and was met with the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Wikipedia.

He paused.

My Little pony? Was this really what Estonia was into these days? Crazy kids. Russia, out of curiosity, opened up the wiki. He read about this pinkie pie character. Russia was fascinated. He continued to read through the wiki, until he stumbled upon a link to a youtube episode.

He clicked the link, and was confronted with episode 1.

* * *

><p>Lithuania got up from his bed in the middle of the night, and began to head down the hall to the bathroom. However, while he was walking there he saw a glow coming from Russia's room. He tilted his head, confused and peeped inside.<p>

Russia was lounging on his bed, singing along to what seemed to be the My Little Pony theme song. Lithuania took a step back.

"Russia?" He asked. Russia immediately closed the laptop.

"I WAS LOOKING AT PORN I SWEAR!" he shouted, panicking.

"Uh. That's...good to know." He said. Russia turned red with embarrassment.

"I'm just gonna...go now" Lithuania said, and he turned around to leave. But just as he was leaving, he heard what sounded like the theme song begin to play again. He turned back around quickly.

"okay! What are you ACTUALLY watching? Because that does NOT sound like porn!" Lithuania asked. Russia sighed and turned the laptop around, ashamed.

On the screen was a little yellow pony with pink hair. Lithuania furrowed his brow.

"Is that a...pony?"

"...yes"

"Russia."

"Yes?"

"It's 4 AM, you are a grown man, and you are watching My Little Pony: Frienship is Magic. A show aimed at 7 year old little girls" Lithuainia said. Russia looked down in shame.

"I know...I like it. It's cute" he mumbled.

"Russia"

"yeah?"

"Why didn't you invite me?" Lithuania asked. Russia looked up suddenly, an expression of bewilderment plastered across his face.

"Russia...I fucking love My Little Pony" Lithuania said.

There was an awkward silence.

"So are we gonna watch this thing or what?" Lithuania asked. Russia smiled, grabbed Lithuania and sat him down next to himself. They continued to watch.

After the episode, the two of them began to discuss miniature equines.

"My favorite is Twilight Sparkle!" Lithuania said. Russia rolled his eyes.

"Oh Puh-leez! She's boring! Fluttershy is obviously the best pony!" Russia argued.

"Whatever. Well we can both agree that the Griffin is a bitch right?" Lithuania asked. Russia nodded.

"Oh yeah. I'm gonna fuck her up, man." He said. The both nodded in agreement.

Days passed and all of the other countries began to notice that instead of the creepy and unsettling mood that Russia was usually in, he was much cheerier and smiled more often. Eventually, America decided to bring it up after a conference.

"Hey Russia, why are so cheerful lately? I mean, it's not a bad thing, but it's unusual. So what's up with that?" America questioned. Russia smiled, and looked down.

"Well, eh just...just feeling better lately. You know..." he said. America lifted an eyebrow and squinted his eyes in suspicion.

"Hmmmmmmmmmm. Well...okay but-" America began, but Latvia interrupted him.

"RUSSIA LIKES MY LITTLE PONY! HIS FAVORITE PONY IS FLUTTERSHY!" Latvia explained, loudly. Russia glared at Latvia and smacked him on the head with his pipe. He shouted something loudly in russian.

America smiled and chuckled.

"Are you fucking serious? You can't be serious. Russia that is the stupidest shit I have ever heard." America laughed. Russia blushed in embarrassment.

"Nyet! It's not true! Latvia is crazy! He-"

"I mean seriously! Everypony knows that Applejack is the best!"

* * *

><p><strong>uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh.<strong>

**Heh uhhh Harley Davidson.**


End file.
